Révélations en série
by BigBoss87
Summary: Alors que cette journée s'annonçait comme les autres pour les flic du 12ème de New York, un seul acte va bouleverser leur journée et entrainer des révélations en série...
1. Chapter 1

HEY THERE KIDDOS!

I'm BACK! Depuis le temps que je disais que j'allais revenir... Pour ce grand retour, voici ma nouvelle oeuvre: Ma première ff sur CASTLE!

Un auteur doit sans cesse se renouveler et tenter de nouvelles choses alors... why not?

Première ff sur la série et sur le ship: Caskett (Rick Castle et Kate Beckett les deux héros)

Petite info: l'action se passe pendant la saison 3 (vers le 3x21)

**DISCLAIMER: Bon ben comme toujours, la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ni même les personnes réelles auxquelles je fais référence... Mais par contre, mon imagination fertile, sans limite et toujours plus tordue... alors là, je revendique à 300%**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Révélations en série<br>**

**Chapitre 1**

La première chose qui frappa Richard Castle quand il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, fût la froideur des draps. Certes, pour un mois d'Avril, on ne s'attend pas à des chaleurs torrides ou autre. Mais dans ce cas précis, le manque de chaleur signifiait qu'il était seul au lit. Et sa thèse se confirma quand il tata le matelas. Il émit un grognement en voyant l'heure. Il se mit sur le dos et regarda au plafond 30 secondes avant de trouver la force de se lever. Il chassa le sommeil de ses yeux le temps d'arriver au salon et là… il se stoppa devant le tableau.

**Ri** - Je crois que je fais le rêve le plus étrange de l'année.

**?** - Rick!

**Ri** - Je t'ai fait peur chérie?

**?** - A ton avis?

**Ri** - Désolé Kate. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à 5h du matin? Et surtout: pourquoi tu regardes ça?

**Ka** - D'une, ça, c'est l'évènement de l'année…et il n'y a que ça sur quasi toutes les chaînes. Et de deux, je suis debout depuis 30 minutes puisque ta progéniture a faim.

**Ri** - Et de la glace au chocolat avec une tonne de chantilly c'est nourrissant pour lui?

**Ka** - Possible que nan. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé d'appétissant.

**Ri** - Je vois. Et de manger ça devant le mariage Princier, ça aide?

**Ka** - Moi qui croyais que tu étais un GRAND romantique…

**Ri** - Et je le suis. Je crois que tu as eu assez de preuves depuis le temps non?

**Ka** - C'est vrai.

**Ri** - Bon, puisque je suis debout et qu'à ce que je vois, le futur époux est déjà là, je pense que je vais regarder avec toi. Y'en aura pas pour longtemps.

**Ka** - Détrompe toi.

**Ri** - Comment ça?

**Ka** - Elle n'arrive que dans 1h.

**Ri** - Quoi?

**Ka** - Et ensuite y'a 1h de cérémonie religieuse.

**Ri** - Tu plaisantes?

**Ka** - J'en ai l'air?

Il l'observa avant d'aller à la cuisine prendre une cuillère et deux verres d'eau. Il s'installa sur le canapé, tout contre sa fiancée.

**Ka** - Tu vas regarder? Vraiment?

**Ri** - Oui. Si tu regardes, ça veut dire que je devrais me recoucher seul et ça, il en est hors de question.

**Ka** - Richard Castle, auriez vous pris une mauvaise habitude?

**Ri** - Autant que vous Katherine Beckett.

**Ka** - …

**Ri** - Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi.

Elle ne répondit rien et se concentra que la télé. Il sourit de cette petite victoire avant de lui embrasser la tête.

**Ri** - Je le savais.

**Ka** - Castle.

**Ri** - Désolé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Une petite heure plus tard, le pot de glace était vide, idem pour la chantilly. Kate était tout contre son homme, au chaud sous un plaid, leurs deux mains droite sur le ventre de cette dernière. Ils eurent là même réaction en voyant l'écran.

**Ka** - WOW!

**Ri** - Elle est… magnifique.

**Ka** - La robe ou la mariée?

**Ri** - Si je réponds les deux, tu te vexes?

**Ka** - En temps normal oui.

**Ri** - Kate, tu sais très bien que…

Elle se mit à rire.

**Ri** - Je vois, tu m'as eu.

**Ka** - Non mon cher Rick. Je t'ai ENCORE eu.

**Ri** - Je te l'accorde. Dis moi, quand on se mariera, tu auras une aussi belle robe?

**Ka** - Euh je…

**Ri** - Tu quoi?

**Ka** - A dire vrai, j'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

**Ri** - Vraiment?

**Ka** - Non. J'ai déjà pas mal de choses en tête: entre nous, les fiançailles, le boulot et le bébé… ça fait lourd dirons nous.

**Ri** - Je vois.

**Ka** - Et vu que tu es déjà divorcé deux fois…

**Ri** - Chose qui n'arrive pas cette fois ci je te le jure…

**Ka** - On ne pourra pas se marier à l'Église donc… pas de grande robe blanche à la Kate Middleton!

**Ri** - Ton point de vu ce défend. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on aura pas de mariage dans un lieu sacré que tu n'auras pas le droit à ta belle robe blanche.

**Ka** - On verra… on y est pas encore.

* * *

><p>Voila donc l'entrée en matière.<p>

J'avoue que le mariage du 29 Avril dernier m'a quelque peu inspiré... même si je l'ai pas vraiment vu mais bref...

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Bon alors, je ne ferais aucuns commentaires quant au season final de la saison 3 de Castle... mais voila quoi.

Pour la peine, je remets un chapitre histoire de... ;)

**Disclaimer: ... ... ... ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**?** - Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà debout?

**Ri / Ka** - Bonjour mon ange. / Salut Lex.

**Al** - Me dites pas que…

**Ri** - Elle m'a forcé!

**Ka** - Castle!

**Ri** - D'accord… mais c'est un peu vrai. En refusant de revenir te coucher, tu m'as forcé à rester et à regarder.

**Ka** - Comme tu veux.

**Al** - Ca fait combien de temps que vous y êtes?

**Ri** - Depuis 2 bonnes heures.

**Al** - Vous savez qu'il faut dormir la nuit.

Rick regarda son Lieutenant préféré, une pointe d'interrogation dans les yeux. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle hocha la tête.

**Al** - Allo? J'vous ai posé une question.

**Ri** - On a entendu.

**Al** - Donc…

**Ri** - Oui, en effet, il est vrai que la nuit, on devrait dormir. Surtout après la semaine qu'on a eu au boulot.

**Ka** - Mais…

**Al** - Quoi mais?

**Ka** - Ben… même si j'ai le sommeil plutôt lourd en ce moment, malgré le concert privé que ton père m'offre tous les soirs…

**Ri** - JE…

**Ka** - Ah! Donc… il se trouve que…ce qui te « servira » de petit frère avait faim donc… il a bien fallu trouver à s'occuper pendant que je mangeais donc…

**Al** - QUOI?

Ils regardèrent amusés, la réaction de l'aînée de cette nouvelle famille.

**Al** - Tu? Vous? On… un petit frère?

**Ri** - Ou une petite sœur. Bien que Kate est persuadée que ça sera un garçon.

**Al** - AAHHAAHHAAHHAAHHAAHH mais c'est TROP GENIAL!

Elle sauta sur son père, toujours dans le canapé et embrassa Kate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**?** - On ne vous a jamais appris à laisser dormir les gens le matin?

**Ri** - Bien le bonjour Mère.

**Ma** - Alexis?

**Al** - Désolée grand-mère mais c'est trop dément.

**Ma** - Quoi donc?

**Ka** - Regardez, ils sortent.

**Ma** - Le mariage Princier Richard?

**Ri** - Elle m'a forcé.

**Ma** - Oui bien entendu.

**Ri** - Mais pourquoi personne ne me croit?

**Ka** - Parce ce qu'on s'est TOUTES liguée contre toi chéri!

**Ri** - Ah ah.

**Ma** - Bon, maintenant qu'ils se sont embrassés, puis je connaître la raison de ce réveil brutal?

**Ri** - Eh bien…

**Al** - Je peux?

**Ri** - Alexis.

**Ka** - Laisse Rick.

**Ri** - Quoi?

**Al** - Vraiment?

**Ka** - Oui vas y, tu en MEURS d'envie.

**Al** - Trop cool merci Kate. Alors en fait, en me levant, je pensais pas les trouver devant le mariage et…

**Ma** - Alexis, viens en au fait s'il te plait?

**Al** - J'vais être grande sœur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ma** - Quoi? Tu… Richard?

**Ri** - Et oui Mère.

**Ma** - Un autre petit Castle?

**Ri** - Le plus parfait des bébés.

**Al** - Sympa merci.

**Ri** - Avec toi bien entendu.

**Ma** - Kate ma chère, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

**Ka** - Moi aussi Martha.

**Ma** - Depuis quand?

**Ka** - Disons que… cette St Valentin restera très…prolifique pour notre couple.

**Al** - La St… mais tu…AAHHAAHH

**Ri** - Ca devient répétitif Alexis.

**Ma** - Richard, je savais déjà que tu ne faisais rien comme les autres mais de là à demander Kate en mariage et de lui faire un enfant le même soir…

**Ri** - Que veux tu? Je suis un grand romantique.

**Ma** - Je vois ça.

**Ka** - Un deuxième baiser? Eh bien, en voilà un couple moderne.

**Al** - Mouais, enfin…c'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Je suis sûre qu'avec Ashley on pourrait… euh… vous avez faim?

L'adolescente partit rapidement à la cuisine, suivit de près par sa grand-mère.

**Ri** - Je rêve où elle… faites que ce soit un garçon.

**Ka** - Mais oui. Et ne me demande pas comment…je le sais, c'est tout.

**Ri** - Mouais. Non mais un futur roi qui demande lui-même à embrasser sa femme. On croirait moi.

**Ka** - Parce que je ne t'embrasse jamais peut être?

**Ri** - Si bien entendu. Ce que je veux dire c'est que la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui le fait.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

**Ri** - Tu vois.

Elle lui balança un coussin à la figure avant de rejoindre les filles à la cuisine.

**Ri** - Vivement que je ne sois plus le seul homme de cette maison!

* * *

><p>Alors?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde

MERCI pour les reviews et les souscriptions à cette ff. Pour ma première Castle, ça me fait bien plaisir. Ca veut aussi dire que je vais devoir m'activer pour finir les deux autres...même si j'en suis LOIN!

Sarah d'Emeraude: oui je te comprends, je suis dans le même cas que toi!

Momo50: Non mais alors toi... tu changeras JAMAIS! Je trouve ça étrange que tu aies utilisée PILE cette expression là... arrête de lire dans ma tête je t'ai dit! Non mais!

**Disclaimer: refer chap 1**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Ka** - Bonjour tout le monde.

**Ry / Esp** - Bonjour chef.

Après s'être fait un café, déca bien entendu, elle s'installa à son bureau.

**Ka** - Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

**Ry** - Comment tu sais que…

**Esp** - C'est Beckett imbécile!

**Ka** - Les gars!

**Ry** - Juste que… tu arrives plus tard que d'habitude ce matin.

**Esp** - Et tu as l'air fatiguée…mais heureuse…

**?** - C'est louche ma chérie, accorde le à ces messieurs.

**Ka** - Et bonjour à toi aussi Lanie

**La** - Alors?

Elle les regarda tous les trois.

**Ka** - Y'a rien. Juste que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi…

**Ry** - A cause…

**Ka** - Du... mariage…Princier.

**Ry** - NON!

**Esp** - T'as regardé?

**Ka** - Oui. Et alors?

**Ry** - J'en reviens pas. Le Super Lieutenant Kate Beckett qui regarde un mariage.

**Ka** - J'vois pas où est le problème.

**Esp** - Attends que Castle l'apprenne et là, ça sera un problème.

**?** - Que j'apprenne quoi?

Tous se retournèrent vers l'écrivain qui déposa un gobelet de thé sur le bureau de sa promise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ry** - Notre chère Beckett a regardé le mariage ce matin.

**Ri** - Ah oui? Vous aussi?

**La** - Comment ça elle aussi?

**Ri** - Avec Alexis et Mère nous avons regardé… certes la fin mais bref…

**La** - Et ça ne vous fait rien que votre « source d'inspiration », une super flic, regarde?

**Ri** - Pourquoi ça me dérangerais? Ce que fait Beckett de son temps libre ne me regarde pas. Bien que cela m'intrigue un peu quand même.

La principale intéressée ne les écoutait plus, tellement stupéfaite par le comportement de Castle. Certes, personne ne savait pour eux, du moins ni pour le mariage et encore moins le bébé. Mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment nié qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux… ni même affirmé la chose. Mais de là à ce qu'il agisse de la sorte…

**La** - Kate?

**Ka** - hum?

**La** - Tout va bien?

**Ka** - Oui oui je…réfléchissais à…

**Ri** - Oula, je vais être en retard.

**Esp** - Tu vas où?

**Ri** - Un rendez vous professionnel pour ma prochaine séance de dédicaces et autres… rien de très passionnant.

**Ry** - Bon courage alors.

**Ri** - Merci. Mais pour info, j'ai mon téléphone en cas d'affaire urgente.

**Esp** - Noté.

**Ri** - Bonne journée tout le monde.

Un rapide clin d'œil à Kate et il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

**Ka** - Rick attends.

Tout le monde se retourna quand Beckett prononça cette phrase. Le prénom de l'écrivain et le tutoiement!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Ri** - Y'a un soucis…chérie?

Cette dernière partie de phrase n'était qu'un murmure, qui fit grandement sourire la principale intéressée.

**Ka** - Non juste que… je voulais te remercier… pour ce que tu viens de faire… pour nous.

**Ri** - N'oublie pas que je suis un grand romantique.

**Ka** - Tu n'es pas le seul.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle l'embrassa passionnément dans le commissariat. Après un temps de silence, des cris de joie se firent entendre, ce qui poussa le couple à se séparer.

**Ri** - Je rêve ou tu viens de leur dire qu'on est officiellement ensemble?

**Ka** - Techniquement, je leur ai montré tout en te prouvant…que je pouvais aussi t'embrasser en premier, sans que tu ne demandes rien, juste comme ça, parce que je t'aime.

**Ri** - Vous êtes extraordinaire et impitoyable Mme Castle.

**Ka** - Merci Mr mon mari.

**Ri** - J'aime. Mais j'aimerais encore plus quand ça sera officiel et que je ne serais plus le seul homme de cette famille.

**Ka** - Encore 7 bon mois chéri.

**Ri** - Tu sais à quel point la patience n'est pas mon fort.

**Ka** - Je sais.

**Ri** - Tu crois qu'ils ont compris?

**Ka** - Eh bien… dans la mesure où tes mains sont sur mon ventre et que…

Elle les regarda un instant et rajouta une couche de stupeur en montrant le solitaire qu'elle arborait fièrement à son annulaire gauche.

**Ka** - J'ai mis ma bague ce matin en partant… je pense qu'ils vont…

**La** - AAHHAAHHAAHH dites moi que je rêve!

**Ri** - Ils ont compris!

**Ka** - Je sais.

**Ri** - Tu y arriveras sans moi?

**Ka** - Je n'ai pas trop le choix mais ma vengeance sera terrible.

**Ri** - Tu pourras me torturer de n'importe quelle manière, je n'en t'aimerais que plus.

**Ka** - Files.

**Ri** - A plus tard.

**Ka** - Bye.

Un dernier baiser et il quitta les bureaux par l'ascenseur principal. Kate sourit, compta jusqu'à 3, regarda ses amis, toujours aussi surpris et retourna à son bureau. Elle prit une gorgée de son thé avant de commencer son rapport de la veille, sa main gauche posée sur son ventre.

* * *

><p>Bon alors on dira que... ça, c'est fait!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey

A ce que je vois, tout le monde est pressé de savoir comment toute cette histoire est arrivée... Patience, patience... Mais merci pour toutes les reviews... ça fait toujours plaisir...(même ceux qui racontent leur vie, spa grave... hein Team D!) :D

**Disclaimer: ... ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_Un dernier baiser et il quitta les bureaux par l'ascenseur principal. Kate sourit, compta jusqu'à 3, regarda ses amis, toujours aussi surpris et retourna à son bureau. Elle prit une gorgée de son thé avant de commencer son rapport de la veille, sa main gauche posée sur son ventre._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><em>

Elle compta de nouveau jusqu'à 3 avant de sourire.

**?**- KATHERINE BECKETT!

Décidément, Lanie était trop prévisible.

**Ka** - Oui Lanie?

**La** - Oh non, pas de « oui Lanie? » avec moi Beckett.

**Esp** - Ouais, Lanie a raison.

**Ka** - Bien entendu « Javi »!

**Esp** - Eh!

**Ka** - Ryan, un commentaire peut être?

**Ry** - Euh… J'vais laisser la parole à Lanie.

**La** - Bon choix.

**Ka** - Parle pour toi.

Ils étaient tous les trois face à elle: les garçons derrière son écran d'ordinateur et Lanie assise sur son bureau, la fixant comme si elle était un assassin.

**La** - Alors?

**Ka** - Tu sais que tu as la bonne attitude pour faire flic mais bon, niveau technique d'interrogatoire…

**La** - STOP! Tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant ou on va devoir deviner?

**Ka** - Hum… vous avez vu le plus gros et… j'ai bien envie de vous torturer un peu alors… devinez!

**Ry** - Non, tu peux pas nous faire ça.

**Esp** - Ryan a raison. C'était plus qu'explicite alors te la joue pas secrète avec nous.

**Ka** - Mais y'a rien à dire.

**La** - Vraiment?

**Ka** - Oui.

**Esp** - Alors là, je suis…

**?** - En voilà de l'agitation par ici.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tous se stoppèrent en voyant Montgomery arriver.

**Tous** - Bonjour Capitaine.

**Roy **- Bonjour… tout le monde. Aurais je raté quelque chose?

**Ry** - Vous n'êtes pas le seul Chef.

**Ka** - RYAN!

**Ry** - Quoi? Oh ça va, nous la joue pas comme ça maintenant.

**La** - Tu sais que…

****Roy**** - CA SUFFIT! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer?

**Ka** - La version longue des Trois Mousquetaires ou ma version courte?

****Roy** **- Commençons par la version…

**La** - Longue? Merci Capitaine. Alors voilà, en arrivant ce matin, Kate était un peu en retard et on a trouvé ça louche.

****Roy**** - Quelle heure?

**Ka** - L'heure que l'on avait convenu Monsieur.

****Roy**** - Bien. Continuez.

**Esp** - Minute? Vous saviez qu'elle…

****Roy**** - Oui, le Lieutenant Beckett m'a fait cette requête il y a quelque jours.

**La** - Alors toi…

****Roy**** - La suite? On ne va pas y passer la journée.

**La** - Bref, après un petit bizutage par rapport au mariage Princier, Castle est arrivé avant de repartir.

****Roy** ** - Il est juste venu pour votre café Lieutenant?

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

**Ka** - En effet Capitaine.

****Roy** **- Mais comme c'est mignon.

**Ry** - Vous n'auriez pas dit ça si vous aviez vu la suite.

**Roy **- Je pense que j'aurais dû opter pour la version courte de Kate mais bon. Continuez Dc Parish.

**La** - D'une, Melle Beckett tutoie notre cher écrivain...

****Roy**** - Et? Au bout de 3 ans, c'est normal.

**La** - Et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, c'est normal aussi?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****Roy**** - Lieutenant?

**Ka** - Je… c'était pas… c'est de la faute de Rick.

**Ry** - Bien entendu.

**Ka** - Non mais… j'assume ce que j'ai fait mais… vu que vous ne connaissez pas tout, je vous dis que c'est sa faute.

**La** - Tout comme la jolie bague qui orne ton annulaire gauche est aussi de sa faute?

**Roy** - LA QUOI?

Kate regarda sa meilleure amie puis ses collègues avant de montrer son solitaire à son Capitaine.

**Ka** - C'était ça ma version courte.

****Roy**** - Vous êtes…

**Ka** - Oui.

****Roy**** - Castle?

**Ka** - Euh… oui.

****Roy**** - Mais…

**Ka** - C'est trop…long…et je ne ferais pas tout le boulot toute seule.

**La** - Oh mais on compte bien avoir sa version dès ce soir.

**Ka** - Ce soir?

**La** - Oui. Tu vas appeler « Mr Joli Cœur » et tu vas lui dire qu'il nous réserve le bar ce soir parce qu'on a pas l'intention d'attendre encore pour en savoir plus.

**Ka** - Mais…

**Roy **- Bien, si maintenant, il n'y a rien d'autre, j'aimerais que tout le monde se mette au travail.

**Tous** - A vos ordres Capitaine.

**Roy **- Merci.

Il partit dans son bureau et les garçons au leur. Kate fut surprise que le sujet de la grossesse soit passé sous silence. À moins que… un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce soir allait être une excellente soirée!

**Roy**- Beckett?

**Ka** - Oui Capitaine?

**Roy** - Toutes mes félicitations.

**Ka** - Merci Monsieur.

* * *

><p>Ca annonce une folle soirée en perspective non? ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Salut Salut

Bon alors pour ce petit week-end de Fêtes des Mères, voici le new chapitre de cette ff. On enchainera direct avec la soirée dans le prochain... alors... préparez vous!

Merci pour toutes ces reviews (constructives ou complètement délurées... moi j'adore x50000000000000)

**Disclaimer: toujours pareil: rien à moi en ce qui concerne la série et ses personnages! Mais bon, mon imagination purement guimauve et loufoque: ouais ça je revendique en revanche!**

_Message à la Team D: première référence culturelle dans ce chap... à toi de trouver! :D_**  
><strong>

Bonne lecture et bon week-end

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_**?** - Oui Lieutenant de mon Cœur?_

**Ka** - Tu es…

_**Ri** - Un irrésistible gamin?_

**Ka** - Tu peux enlever le "irrésistible".

_**Ri** - Aouch Kate._

**Ka** - C'est bon tu as fini?

_**Ri** - Désolé. Alors dis moi tout?_

**Ka** - Il nous faut le bar ce soir.

_**Ri** - Il n'est pas conseillé de boire dans ton état._

**Ka** - Je suis pas en sucre non plus…ni stupide. Mais ma meilleure amie, qui est juste devant moi en ce moment et qui ne partira que quand j'aurais raccroché, veut ta version des faits ce soir donc…

_**Ri** - On devra le faire dans un endroit tranquille et où on sera seul…enfin façon de parler._

**Ka** - Exact.

_**Ri** - Bien._

**Ka** - Tu leur en as parlé?

_**Ri** - Non. J'allais le faire. Tu appelles au bon moment à dire vrai._

**Ka** - Ah oui?

_**Ri** - Oui. Entendre ta voix va me donner du courage pour leur dire… surtout à Gina._

**Ka** - N'oublie pas qu'il y aura Meredith ensuite.

_**Ri** - Non, ça je laisse Alexis le faire… elle saura arrondir les angles._

**Ka** - Ben voyons. Bon courage alors.

_**Ri** - Merci. A ce soir?_

**Ka** - Tu sais que oui. Bye.

_**Ri** - Bye._

**Ka** - Rick.

_**Ri** - Oui Kate?_

**Ka** - Je t'aime.

_**Ri** - Toi, tu vas avoir des problèmes._

**Ka** - Je suis plus à ça près.

_**Ri** - Tu es…_

**Ka** - Extraordinaire?

_**Ri** - Si tu savais!_

**Ka** - Un peu plus chaque jour.

_**Ri** - Exactement._

**Ka** - A plus.

_**Ri** - Bye chérie._

Elle raccrocha avec un énorme sourire, le même que le soir de sa demande, et regarda sa meilleure amie.

**Ka** - Voilà, t'es contente?

**La** - Tu…

**Ka** - Je?

**La** - Va vraiment falloir qu'on cause toi et moi.

**Ka** - Mais je n'attends que ça… mais pas avant ce soir!

**La** - Tu es cruelle avec moi Becks.

**Ka** - Je sais Lanie!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après la journée de travail, tout le monde rentra chez lui avant de se retrouver à l'Old Haunt pour avoir de plus amples informations. Kate trouva le loft bien silencieux. Après une petite inspection, elle eut un grand sourire en arrivant dans la salle de bain.

**Ka** - Est-ce que j'aurais loupé quelque chose?

**Ri** - Un homme n'a plus le droit de faire plaisir à sa future femme?

**Ka** - Hum… bien sûr que si.

Elle se déshabilla et le rejoignit dans la baignoire.

**Ka** - Dieu que ça fait du bien.

**Ri** - Alors cette journée?

**Ka** - Et bien, elle est loin d'être finie mais… disons qu'ils savent que l'on est ensemble et fiancé.

**Ri** - Ils veulent ma version c'est ça?

**Ka** - Oui. C'est moi qui leur ai demandé d'attendre…

**Ri** - Hum… douce vengeance pour ce matin.

**Ka** - Quel intellectuel Mr l'écrivain.

**Ri** - Merci. Et pour notre petite création?

**Ka** - Étrangement, ils n'ont pas tiqué.

**Ri** - Quoi? Vraiment?

**Ka** - Oui. Ils n'ont parlé que de nous et de la bague.

**Ri** - A ton avis, ils s'en doutent ou ils sont complètement à l'ouest?

**Ka** - J'ose espérer que c'est la 2 comme ça… on pourra les surprendre encore plus.

**Ri** - En effet. Mais pour le moment, Melle Beckett, vous allez devoir vous détendre avant notre soirée. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon massage par mes soins?

**Ka** - Tu sais que tu parles trop?

**Ri** - Oui, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire.

**Ka** - Et là est encore un parfait exemple…

**Ri** - J'ai saisi, je me tais et me concentre sur vous deux.

**Ka** - Merci mon chéri.

* * *

><p>So?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Aloha (oui, je recommence avec ça)

D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tout le monde veut cette soirée explications. Bon ben je me vois dans l'obligation d'obtempérer alors... j'ai peur des répercussions si je ne le fais pas.

**Disclaimer: ben toujours pareil en fait: bla bla bla et euh... ah oui bla... ^^ (refer chap 1)**

_Avis à tous:_ y'a une réplique de film dans ce chapitre. Dédicace à la personne qui trouve (sans tricher) dans le prochain chapitre!

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Une heure plus tard, toute la brigade, tous en couple, attendait au bar, LE couple de la soirée.

**La** - Non mais sérieux, vous l'aviez vu venir?

**Ryan** - Ben… on le voulait tous plus ou moins que "Papa et Maman" se mettent ensemble mais…

**Esp** - Après tout ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier…

**Roy** - Ce dont je ne reviens toujours pas, c'est la manière dont-ils nous ont blousé…

**?** - Et on a réussi comme des chefs!

Tous se retournèrent vers l'entrée du bar, où Castle et Beckett arrivèrent main dans la main.

**La** - Je rêve où notre chère Kate Beckett est des plus souriante ce soir?

**Ka** - Oh mais pas que souriante ma chère Lanie.

**La** - Ah vraiment?

**Ka** - Oui.

**Ryan** - Je dirais heureuse aussi.

**Ka** - Hum… on touche au but Kevin . Mais il y a encore un petit détail.

**Ryan** - Et quoi donc Kate?

Elle sourit à tout le monde puis à son homme.

**Ka** - Heureuse et amoureuse!

Rick l'embrassa sur le front et ils rejoignirent la bande à la table principale.

**La** - Okay alors là, j'crois qu'on a loupé plus qu'un épisode.

**Ka** - Si tu savais Lanie, si tu savais.

**Esp** - Oh mais nous, on ne demande qu'à savoir!

**Ri** - Bon et bien déjà, on va sortir une bonne bouteille et ensuite on verra.

**Roy** - C'est vous le patron Castle!

Il alla chercher une bouteille, cuvée spéciale, avant de servir la première tournée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Esp** - Bon alors, à notre petit couple.

**Tous** - Santé.

**La** - Alors racontez nous tout, parce que depuis ce matin, on tient plus nous.

**Ri** - Ca risque de prendre un peu de temps.

**Roy** - Oh mais je pense que le Lieutenant Beckett pourra nous gratifier d'une version courte, n'est-ce pas?

**Ka** - Bien que j'apprécierais le faire, je pense qu'on va vous faire mariner un peu.

**La** - Imposteur! Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie?

**Ka** - Mais je suis toujours ta meilleure amie. J'ai juste… évolué dirons nous.

**La** - Évolué? Il t'a complètement changé tu veux dire.

**Ka** - Non il…

**Ri** - Avant d'entrer dans un débat et une guerre ouverte, je tiens à prendre le parti de Kate.

**Esp** - Bien entendu.

**Ri** - Non pas dans ce sens là. Juste que… si il n'y avait pas eu le petit interlude de ce matin, vous n'auriez rien su durant quelque temps encore. Et ça fait un moment qu'on vous le cache. Cela inclus donc que Kate n'a pas changé…du moins au boulot.

**La** - Ce qu'il peut m'énerver le génie des mots!

**Ri** - Merci Docteur Parish!

**Roy** - Bon, on peut commencer?

**Ryan** - Oh que oui.

**Ka** - On commence par quoi?

**Roy** - Le début serait plus simple.

**Ka** - Bien entendu.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

Voila! Hein, quoi? Vous avez cru que comme ça, j'allais mettre les explications de suite? C'est mal me connaitre les enfants!

MMMWWWOOOUUHHHAAA (rire diabolique) :D


	7. Chapter 7

Aloha Aloha

Mais que d'engouement pour ma ff... je savais pas. Merci Merci. Mais pour ceux qui me découvre, petite chose: les menaces ça marche pas avec moi! On a beau me demander la suite plus vite, non non... c'est mon petit côté... sadique!

Sinon, pourquoi personne n'a répondu à la fameuse question que j'ai posé? (sur la réplique du film)... vous êtes pas marrant!

MAIS mention spéciale à MA Détective Columbo des bacs à sable pour avoir trouvé (au moins 1 personne... toujours la même mais ça fait plaisir quand même). MERCI ma Gisèle! (ah ben ouais ça faisait trop longtemps!) Ah pi y'a une new ref culturelle aussi pour toi ;)

**Disclaimer: ... ...**

Bon euh...j'arrête de parler et je vous mets la suite c'est ça? Ok!

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Ka** - Alors…tout le monde se souvient comment a commencé l'été dernier?

**Tous** - Oh que oui.

**Ri** - Mais pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si…

**Ka** - Rick…

**Ri** - Oh je vois.

**Esp** - En tout cas, on sait direct qui commande à la maison.

**Ri** - Et je n'ai pas honte de le dire…MOI!

**Esp** - Qu'est-ce que ça sous entend?

**Ri** - Rien, juste que…

**La** - Les garçons, vous réglerez ça plus tard.

**Esp** - D'accord.

**Ri** - Et voilà, je…

**Ka** - Castle.

**Ri** - Donc en fait, j'avoue tous mes tords pour l'été dernier. On en a tous souffert et surtout Kate. Lors de l'enquête de mon retour, vous m'en avez fait bavé mais je n'ai eu que ce que je méritais.

**Ka** - C'est-ce soir là que…

**La** - Ah direct après son retour!

**Ka** - Non. J'allais dire que c'est-ce soir là qu'on a eu une longue conversation qui a duré…

**Ri** - Toute la nuit.

**Ryan** - Toute la nuit hein?

**Ka** - 20h - 6h non stop. 1 repas complet, un encas, un petit déjeuner et… 2 cafetières complètes je crois.

**Ri** - Oui c'est ça.

**Roy** - Attendez, vous n'avez fait que parler?

**Ka / Ri** - Ben oui.

**Roy** - Mais vous êtes pas possible tous les deux.

**Ka** - BREF! On a dit ce qu'on avait à se dire et c'est la semaine suivante que ça c'est accéléré.

**La** - Hou, tu m'intéresses Kate.

**Ka** - Ben voyons…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ri** - Vous vous souvenez de l'affaire de la voyante?

**Tous** - Et comment?

**Ka** - Eh bien disons que…ça a décidé en parti les choses.

**Roy** - Une enquête?

**Ri** - Apparemment, on était pas assez rapide…

**Esp** - C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

**Ka** - Alors le destin s'en est mêlé à sa manière.

**Jen** - Ils finissent toujours les phrases de l'autre?

**Ryan** - Leur marque de fabrique.

**Jen** - Merci Kévin.

**Ryan** - De rien. Alors, le destin…

**Ka** - Penny, la fille de notre voyante m'a dit avoir fait un rêve me concernant et qu'elle devait me délivrer un message.

**Eve** - C'était quoi?

**Ka** - "Alexandre".

**Tous** - "Alexandre?"

**Ka** - Oui. Selon elle, un Alexandre serait important dans ma vie, pouvant même me sauver la vie… enfin bref, j'y crois pas une seconde…

**Ri** - Jusqu'à ce que je fasse ma petite enquête en lui demandant ce que Penny avait dit. Et en me donnant la réponse, je l'ai grandement surprise.

**Esp** - Comment tu as fait?

**Ri** - Simple: mon deuxième prénom s'est Alexandre.

**Tous** - NON?

**Ri** - Si.

**Roy** - Ah oui, quand même.

**Ka** - Voila. Donc la nuit même, j'ai plus que réfléchi et je l'ai appelé. On s'est vu et on a encore et encore discuté de tout et on a décidé de tenter quelque chose. Mais à la vitesse que je voulais.

**Esp** - C'était en quoi?

**Ri** - Fin Septembre.

**La** - On est en quasi en Mai et tu as déjà la bague au doigt.

**Ka** - Oui et…

**Roy** - Attendez un peu.

**Ka** - Oui Capitaine?

**Roy** - Il me semble que…quelque jours plus tard, vous nous présentiez… Josh?

**Esp** - Non, t'en as eu deux en même temps?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tous la regardèrent incrédules, incapables d'imaginer Kate sortir avec plusieurs hommes en même temps.

**La** - Alors?

**Ka** - Littéralement parlant, on peut dire que oui. Mais techniquement parlant, non.

**Jen** - Comment ça?

**Ri** - Je le savais!

**Tous** - QUOI?

**Ryan** - Tu savais qu'elle avait un autre mec et…

**Ri** - Et j'ai attendu. Pas longtemps mais Kate a été honnête alors…

**Ryan** - Combien de temps?

**Ka** - Hum… deux semaines plus tard. Le temps de trouver un bon plan pour laisser Josh et pour me mettre avec Rick. Le soir où j'ai rompu avec Josh…

**Ri** - On a vraiment commencé notre histoire.

**Ka** - Vous vous doutez de la suite: on se voit tous les jours et le plus possible en dehors, à Noël…

**Ri** - Kate m'a fait le bonheur de venir s'installer au loft avec nous.

**La** - HAHA non mais allo! Vous blaguez ou quoi?

**Ka** - Je t'avais dit qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

**Ri** - Bien vu.

**La** - Mais bien entendu que je réagi comme ça. Comment réagir autrement en sachant que ma meilleure amie qui, soit dit en passant, disait ne pas s'intéresser à Castle, pire depuis l'affaire avec Demming, voilà qu'en deux mois, elle se trouve un mec en la personne de Castle et qu'elle habite avec lui et sa famille, chez lui.

**Esp** - Lanie a pas tord.

**Ka** - On est d'accord. C'était un peu…Rapide mais…j'avais plus de chez moi alors…

**Roy** - Et comment elles l'ont pris?

**Ri** - Et bien, Alexis a… crié de joie pendant… 1h je crois et Mère m'a… frappé parce que je n'avais pas été assez rapide.

**Ryan** - Et toi, ça te fait quoi d'avoir un chez toi et une famille?

**Ka** - Et bien Kévin, ça me change mais on a su s'adapter pour que tout le monde ait son espace privé.

**Ri** - On avait une pièce en plus au premier. On a fait quelques travaux et au final, Kate a son espace personnel tout autant que j'ai mon bureau.

**La** - Bon, maintenant qu'on a le début, va falloir nous parler de ce joli caillou.

**Ka** - Pour ça, je laisse la parole à Mr le Grand Romantique puisque c'est SON idée de A à Z.

* * *

><p>Ben oui, va falloir attendre encore pour la suite! :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Bijour Bijour tout le monde les gens.

Alors, on est lundi donc nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic. Chapitre 300% guimauve... juste en passant! ;)

**WARNING!** On entre dans les 5 derniers chapitres! (oui pour une fois j'ai fait "relativement court")

**Disclaimer: refer chap 1**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

_**La** - Bon, maintenant qu'on a le début, va falloir nous parler de ce joli caillou._

_**Ka** - Pour ça, je laisse la parole à Mr le Grand Romantique puisque c'est SON idée de A à Z._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ri** - Mais quelle adorable attention mon ange.

**Ka** - Je t'en pris mon chéri.

**La** - Et en plus, vous avez des surnoms?

**Ri** - Ca fait trop?

**Esp** - Un peu oui.

**Roy** - Je commence à me dire qu'une version courte aurait été plus simple.

**Ka** - Oui mais non. Castle?

**Ri** - Oui alors… vous connaissez les épreuves par lesquelles on est passé avec Kate depuis mon retour. En plus de cela, il y a eu l'évolution de notre relation en quelque chose de pur et fort. A dire vrai, ma demande devait avoir lieu plus tard. En effet, je ne voulais pas effrayer Kate en allant trop vite. Rien qu'à Noël… on avait déjà franchi un vrai pas. Et puis, il y a eu l'affaire avec mon ami Damian. La manière dont Kate m'a aidé à comprendre les choses et m'a aidé à… faire face à tout ça… On a même pas… fêter la Saint Valentin à proprement parler.

**Ryan** - Comment ça?

**La** - Vous n'êtes même pas sorti ou… Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre?

**Ri** - Si. On a été à l'autre bout de la ville histoire de décompresser mais j'avais oublié quel jour nous étions et…

**Ka** - Je n'ai fait aucun effort pour lui rappeler.

**Jen** - Pourquoi?

**Ka** - Parce que tous ces trucs de couple… c'est pas vraiment moi. Donc en voyant l'heure, je m'en suis rappelée et…

**Ri** - Vu mon état pitoyable quand à ma confiance perdue vis-à-vis de Damian…

**Ka** - Je lui ai dit.

**Ri** - Après une rapide discussion sur le pourquoi de ce non intérêt quant à cette journée, je me suis mis à genoux en lui jurant que je ferais tout pour qu'elle aime cette fête autant que je l'aime et ce pour toute ma vie et voilà.

Tous essuyèrent les quelques larmes qui perlaient dans leurs yeux en écoutant ce récit.

**Ka** - Sur le coup, je croyais qu'il blaguait… vous le connaissez autant que moi. Alors j'ai dit que si ça lui faisait plaisir… mais il m'a expliqué qu'il était plus que sérieux et il m'a fait sa demande dans les règles de l'art et j'ai… craqué devant la sincérité de ses dires et de son amour.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement avant de s'embrasser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Eve** - C'est tout simplement… magique.

**Ryan** - Alors là, je savais que t'étais plein de surprise et autre mais là… t'es un héros frangin.

**Ri** - Merci merci.

**La** - Prends en de la graine Javi… entre Kévin et Castle… t'as du boulot.

**Esp** - T'en fais pas. Mais vous deux, j'vous retiens.

**Roy** - Ils ont raison, c'est vraiment magnifique…

**Ri** - Merci Capitaine.

**Roy** - Tout comme votre bague Lieutenant.

**Ka** - Ah oui…

**Esp** - Comment ce fait il qu'on n'avait jamais fait attention?

**La** - Et moi j'voudrais bien la voir de plus près.

**Ka** - D'accord mais faites attention, elle pourrait vous abîmer les yeux.

Elle mit sa main au centre de la table.

**Tous** - WOW!

**Ka** - J'avais prévenu.

**Jen** - Elle est splendide.

**Ka** - C'est moi qui l'ai choisi et dans une petite bijouterie un peu atypique.

**La** - Explique.

**Ka** - Vous vous doutez bien que sa demande était pas prévu et que forcement, il n'y avait pas de bague.

**Tous** - Logique.

**Ka** - Le week-end suivant, on a décidé d'aller en acheter une… en même temps qu'on l'a annoncé à mon père.

**La** - Comment il l'a pris?

**Ka** - A votre avis?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ri** - On aurait dit Alexis à Noël.

**Ryan** - Beau papa dans la poche Castle?

**Ri** - C'est toujours un bon point.

**Ka** - Il a hurlé, sauté, pleuré… j'en oublie je pense. Après une conversation interminable, on lui a dit qu'on devait rentrer pour aller acheter ma bague.

**Ri** - Et il a eu la plus merveilleuse des idées.

**Roy** - A savoir?

**Ka** - Il nous a emmené dans la bijouterie où…

Elle sortit sa chaîne.

**Ka** - Il avait acheté la bague de maman.

Tous manquèrent une inspiration en entendant cette histoire.

**La** - Kate…

**Ka** - Oui je sais. Donc… j'ai choisi mon solitaire mais… je me sentais mal vis-à-vis du fait que je ne pourrais pas le porter au travail… sans que vous ne compreniez quelque chose.

**Ri** - Je lui ai donc dit que l'on avait qu'à acheter deux anneaux tout simple, que l'on pourrait porter à la main droite en inventant une histoire dont nous seuls avons…

**Ka** - Toi seul Rick.

**Ri** - Oui mais on est un couple donc... dont nous seuls avons le secret. Et ça a marché.

**Ka** - A merveille.

**Esp** - Ben tu parles d'une histoire.

**Ryan** - Oui. Il va nous re falloir à boire patron.

**Ri** - Pas de souci.

Il alla chercher une autre bouteille et resservit tout le monde, sauf Kate qui eut le droit à un soda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**La** - Oula, vous êtes sûr de vous?

**Ri** - Quoi?

**La** - Kate et un soda? À une soirée comme ça?

**Ri** - Je…

**Ka** - C'est mon idée.

**La** - Et depuis quand tu ne bois plus quand on sort?

**Ka** - Le sens de ta phrase me fait passer pour une alcoolique.

**La** - Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

**Ka** - Ben…

**Ri** - Et si on s'amusait un peu hein?

**Tous** - Quoi?

**Ri** - Kate a pas tord, à rester assis à boire, on pourrait se poser des questions. Vous vouliez fêter ça? Autant le faire dans les règles de l'art.

Il se leva, fit une sélection musicale avant que la musique ne vienne envahir le bar.

**Ryan** - J'sais pas vous mais moi, j'suis assez d'accord avec Rick.

Ryan se leva et invita sa fiancée à danser.

**Roy** - Bon je crois que l'on va suivre leur exemple.

Ainsi, Mr et Mme Montgomery, suivit de Lanie et Esposito, se retrouvèrent au centre du bar à profiter de cette soirée évènements pour décompresser.

**Ka** - Ca fait plaisir de les voir comme ça.

**Ri** - Tu as raison. Encore.

**Ka** - Toujours tu veux dire.

**Ri** - C'est mon mot ça "toujours".

**Ka** - Mais on est un couple mon chéri.

**Ri** - Je t'aime.

**Ka** - Je sais.

**Ri** - On va s'amuser un peu aussi?

**Ka** - Et pour le bébé?

**Ri** - Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé le moment parfait.

* * *

><p>Et oui, je coupe encore au meilleur moment... mais vous avez déjà eu assez d'émotions fortes pour ce chapitre! ^_^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Salut

Bon alors voilà, on va continuer la soirée révélations et maintenant... il va falloir leur annoncer la grande nouvelle. Et on peut compter sur ce cher écrivain pour nous trouver une bonne idée bien tordue! (via mon imagination of course!)

**DISCLAIMER: une chanson fait son apparition dans ce chapitre. Elle n'est pas de moi, tout comme les personnages de Castle. Le titre sera mit à la fin (pour pas gâcher le plaisir! ^^)**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

_**Ka** - Et pour le bébé?_

_**Ri** - Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé le moment parfait._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une bonne heure plus tard, trois des quatre couples étaient de retour à la table.

**Esp** - Ce que c'est bon de s'éclater comme ça.

**Ryan** - Vrai. On devrait le faire plus souvent. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites Capitaine?

**Roy** - Nous ne sommes plus tout jeune mais vous avez le point Ryan.

**Jen** - Regardez les tous les deux.

**Ryan** - Dis Lanie, tu l'as déjà vu aussi heureuse?

**La** - Oula.

**Esp** - C'est si dur que ça à savoir?

**La** - Oh non. Au contraire. Je ne l'ai JAMAIS vu comme ça auparavant.

**Tous** - Jamais?

**La** - Non. Même quand on sortait étant plus jeune et qu'elle avait un petit ami, elle n'a jamais été aussi souriante qu'en ce moment dans les bras de Castle. Petit secret: Kate est le genre de fille qui est disons…1 seul pour la vie.

**Roy** - Beckett est du genre « âme soeur »?

**La** - Aussi invraisemblable que cela parait, c'est vrai. Et aujourd'hui je peux vous dire une chose: elle n'aurait pas dit oui à notre cher écrivain si elle n'avait pas été certaine de ça. Elle n'a même pas pris le temps de réfléchir ce qui prouve ce que représente leur amour.

**Esp** - En tous les cas, ils nous ont bien eu.

**Eve** - Vrai.

**Roy** - Buvons à leur santé alors.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Non loin de là, Kate et Rick étaient dans leur bulle de plénitude. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les déranger.

**Ka** - Non mais regarde les: de vraies pipelettes.

**Ri** - C'est un fait. Dis moi, si je t'avais demandé en mariage plus tôt dans notre relation, tu aurais fuit?

**Ka** - Non.

**Ri** - Vraiment?

**Ka** - Oui.

**Ri** - Je…

**Ka** - Rick, j'attends une ouverture depuis le soir de notre fameux: rendez vous - non rendez vous…le jour où d'après la presse, tu n'étais plus sur le marché des célibataires...

**Ri** - Chez Remy's? Après nos rendez vous ratez avec Mr Juillet et Melle Célibataire n°3?

**Ka** - Oui.

**Ri** - Si loin? Wow...

**Ka** - Et toi?

**Ri** - Quand ton appartement a explosé. J'ai eu peur de te perdre pour toujours mais je ne voulais pas…brusquer les choses.

**Ka** - J'en ai été sûre à ce moment là. Les deux matins, à nos manières d'agir au petit déjeuner.

**Ri** - Oui et bien quoi? On agissait normalement.

**Ka** - C'est bien pour ça. Tu as passé la nuit chez moi et préparé le petit déjeuner. J'ai passé…non, TU m'as forcé à passer la nuit chez toi et j'ai fait le petit dèj…pire il y avait ta mère et ta fille. Par contre, pour notre petite création, je dois t'avouer que j'aurais…

**Ri** - Tu voulais attendre?

**Ka** - Oui. Mais ne t'y méprends pas…on va être parent et rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse. Juste… je pensais qu'on en aurait discuter longuement à un moment stratégique de notre relation. Tu sais…après avoir tester notre compatibilité et tout le reste.

**Ri** - Et 3 ans, c'est pas assez long pour tester notre compatibilité?

**Ka** - Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est-ce qui a fait que ça me réjouit autant.

**Ri** - Bien.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

**Ri** - Prête à leur dire?

**Ka** - Non. J'ai plutôt hâte de savoir ce que tu nous réserves.

**Ri** - Alors là, c'est du classique…enfin… du moi tout craché.

**Ka** - Je me doute.

**Ri** - Allons y alors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque les premières notes de la nouvelle chanson se firent entendre, Kate se mit à rire franchement, tout en le regardant amoureusement.

**Ka** - T'es vraiment…

**Ri** - Quoi? Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est cette chanson qui commence.

**Ka** - Bien entendu.

_You're having my baby, _

_What a lovely way of saying how much you love me, _

_You're having my baby, _

_What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me_

_I can see it, _

_Your face is glowing, _

_I can see it in your eyes, _

_I'm happy you know it_

**Ka** - Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont pas comprendre?

**Ri** - Possible. Mais si je fais ça, ils vont comprendre.

Sans crier gare, il l'embrassa rapidement avant de se mettre à chanter haut et clair.

_That you're having my baby, _

_You're the woman I love,_

_And I love what it's doing to ya, _

_You're having my baby, _

_You're a woman in love _

_And I love what's going through ya, _

_The need inside you, _

_I see it showing,_

_ Oh the seed inside you, _

_Baby do you feel it growing, _

_Are you happy you know it, _

_That your having my Baby, _

**Ka** - Chéri.

**Ri** - Oui?

**Ka** - Je crois que tu peux arrêter là.

**Ri** - Vraiment?

**Ka** - Il suffit de les regarder pour ça.

Il ne se fit pas prier et un grand sourire vint se coller sur ses lèvres. Il essuya les larmes de Kate avant de l'embrasser.

**Ri** - Maintenant que j'ai fait mon boulot, prête?

**Ka** - On ne peut plus.

**Ri** - Bien.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui à la table, où il trouvèrent les trois couples bouche bée.

**Ka** - Oula, ça va pas les amis?

* * *

><p>Quoi? je...coupe au meilleur moment? Ben c'est fait exprès!<p>

Sinon, la chanson c'est: "_You're having my baby_" chanter par le cast de Glee (plus particulièrement Cory Monteith)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour

En ce dimanche de Pentecôte (le truc qu'à rien à voir), new chapitre.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours sourire voir même TROP rire! ;)

**Warning**: On entre dans les 3 derniers chapitres (oui oui déjà...)

**DISCLAIMER: encore et toujours pareil...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

À la table, l'ambiance n'était pas aussi joyeuse que celle des deux amoureux de la soirée.

**Roy** - Oh

**Ryan** - Mon

**Esp** - Dieu!

**La** - Ok, cette fois ci, c'est sûr que je rêve. Y'a pas d'autres solutions.

**Jen** - Pourquoi? Ils ont l'air si heureux et…cette nouvelle a l'air de la réjouir.

**Ryan** - Hum… je prends le parti de ma chère et tendre même si je trouve ça…

**La** - Étrange? Rapide? Tellement pas Kate?

**Roy** - Je dirais…

**Ka** - Oula, ça va pas les amis?

**La** - Tu veux une réponse honnête?

**Ka** - Hum… de préférence.

**Esp** - Vous êtes sérieux là?

**Ka / Ri** - Quoi?

**La** - Tu es… enfin…

**Ryan** - Un petit Beckett / Castle? Sérieux?

**Ri** - On dirait bien ouais.

**Esp** - Wow c'est…

**La** - Excusez nous…

Lanie se leva, prit la main de sa meilleure amie et l'entraîna dans un lieu plus calme.

**Ka** - Je sais ce que tu vas dire.

**La** - Vraiment?

**Ka** - Oui… mais je t'en pris…

**La** - Merci. Je suis ta meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas?

**Ka** - Oui et ce depuis… près de 10 ans maintenant.

**La** - J'ai toujours été là pour toi et vice versa.

**Ka** - Et tu m'en veux!

**La** - Ma chérie…que tu ne me dises rien pour Mr l'écrivain, ça passe. Pour les fiançailles… je peux faire un effort mais là…

**Ka** - Je sais. Mais tu te rends compte que les trois données sont plus que liés.

**La** - Honnêtement? Si y'avait pas eu le petit interlude de ce matin… t'aurais pu me faire gober n'importe quoi.

**Ka** - Vraiment?

**La** - Bien entendu. Je sais toujours pas comment vous avez réussi mais… vous nous avez berné et ça…c'est du boulot de pro.

**Ka** - Merci. Même si c'est plus un compliment à lui faire.

**La** - C'est clair.

**Ka** - Je pense qu'on devrait y aller…pour qu'on vous explique.

**La** - Une condition cependant.

**Ka** - Qui est?

**La** - Je veux être la marraine. Et c'est non négociable.

**Ka** - Qui a dit qu'on négocierait?

**La** - Je…

**Ka** - On a déjà opté pour toi et Kévin: nos meilleurs amis respectifs.

**La** - C'est Javi qui va être content.

**Ka** - En sachant qu'il sera sûrement le parrain du premier de Jenny et Kevin…

**La** - Oh… ingénieux les enfants!

**Ka** - Si tu savais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois de retour, elles s'installèrent près de leur moitié respective.

**Esp** - Bon, maintenant qu'elles sont de retour, tu vas te décider à parler?

**Ri** - Possible.

**Ka** - Comment ça?

**Ri** - On a dit qu'on le ferait ensemble. Du coup, j'attendais ton retour pour qu'on éclaircisse ce dernier point.

**Jen** - C'est tellement romantique!

**Eve** - Prenez en de la graine messieurs…tous autant que vous êtes.

Les trois policiers le fixèrent intensément.

**Ri** - J'y peux rien les gars, je suis comme ça.

**Ka** - Ah oui, là, je confirme. Il est TOUT le temps comme ça. Et je ne sais toujours pas si c'est agaçant ou adorable.

**Roy** - Au vue de la soirée, on dira la deuxième.

**Ka** - Possible.

**Ryan** - Alors… tu es vraiment…

**Ka** - Enceinte? Et bien oui.

**Jen** - Félicitations.

**Ka** - Merci.

**Ryan** - Mais comment… et pas de remarques graveleuses vous autre. J'suis pas stupide non plus.

**Esp** - On a jamais dit ça.

**Ryan** - Mais vous le pensez tellement.

**Jen** - Pauvre petit cœur.

Jenny l'embrassa ce qui le fit rougir.

**Ka** - Disons que… Mr Castle ici présent ne fait jamais rien comme les autres.

Ryan la remercia ce à quoi elle répondit par un petit sourire.

**Esp** - C'est pas une grande nouvelle ça.

**Ka**- Je sais. Mais là, c'est VRAIMENT rien comme les autres.

**La** - A savoir?

**Ka** - Evelyn, combien de temps après votre mariage vous avez eu les enfants?

**Eve** - Longtemps. Mais sa carrière passait en premier et j'ai toujours respecté ça.

**Ka** - Hum.

**Ri** - Pour info, Meredith est tombée enceinte… 6 mois après notre mariage.

**Esp** - Et là, tu bas un record vu que vous n'êtes que fiancés.

**Ka** - Oh mais plus que ça Javier. Je n'avais même pas encore ma bague que j'étais enceinte.

* * *

><p>Tadam... Ah ben oui je sais ce qu'on va ENCORE me dire mais bon... les provocations ne me font plus peur! ^^<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hey hey

ME REVOILA! Alors en fait, je suis partie une semaine loin de chez moi et j'avais pas le net (triste hein?) Pi je voulais vous laisser un peu sur votre faim histoire de... ^_^

Il reste que 2 chapitres alors... ENJOY

**DISCLAIMER: ... ... ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

_**Ka** - Oh mais plus que ça Javier. Je n'avais même pas encore ma bague que j'étais enceinte._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tous** - QUOI?

**La** - Comment ça?

**Ka** - Disons que Rick peut être… bien des choses et pas spécialement dans le bon sens du termes. Mais…il m'a fait deux beaux cadeaux et en très peu de temps.

**Ryan** - Un?

**Ka** - Il m'a déclaré son amour.

**Esp** - Deux?

**Ka** - Il m'a fait sa demande.

**La** - Et le bébé alors?

**Ka** - En fait, ça fait trois mais pas…

**Roy** - Vous nous embrouillez.

**Ri** - On est devenu des pros à ce petit jeu.

**La** - Sérieusement, il va falloir que vous…

**Ri** - Kate est tombée enceinte le soir de ma demande.

Puis plus un bruit.

**Ka** - J'en étais sûre.

**Ri** - Bien vu mon amour.

**Ryan** - Tu… elle…

**Esp** - T'es pas croyable mec.

**Ri** - Il parait.

**Jen** - Ah ouais, c'est même plus que ça.

**Roy** - J'avoue que vous nous battez tous.

**Ri** - Il reste Esposito encore mais… j'apprécie tous ces compliments

**La** - Mais…si la demande…

**Ka** - Oh non Lanie, ce n'était pas prévu… DU TOUT!

**La** - Oh.

**Ka** - Mais…après mure réflexion et de nombreuses discussions… j'ai fini par me faire une raison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Roy** - Donc, que je résume. Vous êtes ensemble depuis… cet automne. Vous habitez ensemble depuis Noël, fiancés à la St Valentin et parents en devenir depuis cette même date.

**Ka** - C'est ça.

**Roy** - Alors là, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ce matin en arrivant.

**Esp** - Idem.

**La** - Pareil.

**Ryan** - Je rajouterais que je ne pensais pas que Beckett aurait regarder le mariage Princier mais bon…

**Ka** - Merci Kévin. Vraiment…rien que pour ça, on devrait peut être choisir Javier comme parrain, qu'est-ce que tu en dis chéri?

**Ri** - Hum… c'est vrai que…

**Ryan**- Quoi? Je… moi?

**Ri** - On dirait bien oui.

**Ryan** - Vous voulez que…

**Ka** - Toi et Lanie ouais.

**Ryan** - Mais…

**Ka** - Sans vouloir t'offenser Javier, comme on sait que tu seras le parrain de leur premier, on a choisi Kévin.

**Esp** - Pas de souci. Au pire, si ils mettent du temps, je serais peut être le parrain de votre second.

À cette réplique, tout le monde se mit à rire.

**Ri** - On se calme.

**Esp** - Quoi? Vu à la vitesse à laquelle vous agissez tous les deux, y'a des chances.

**Eve** - Il a pas tord.

**Ka** - Possible. Mais y'aura pas mal à gérer prochainement donc… on a le temps de voir.

**La** - Mais tu n'es pas contre l'idée?

**Ka** - La direction de cette conversation ne regarde que moi et mon futur époux donc…

**Ryan** - Okay. Mais pour en revenir à ce matin…t'as vraiment regardé?

**Ka** - Pourquoi… oui! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais envie de glace alors…

**Ri** - Non. Tu avais plus envie de chantilly aromatisée à la glace au chocolat que l'inverse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ka** - Vrai.

**Jen** - Des envies bizarres, déjà?

**Ka** - M'en parle pas. Pour le moment, je m'en sors bien mais…

**Esp** - Oh…que Dieu t'accorde sa miséricorde Richard!

**Ri** - On va dire ça. Mais pour info, on a regardé ensemble puisqu'elle ne voulait pas revenir se coucher.

**Ka** - Et à la fin, on a annoncé la nouvelle à Alexis et Martha.

**Ryan** - Qui le prennent plus que bien, je suppose?

**Ri** - Je ne sais toujours pas qui est le plus excité: Mère, Alexis, Jim?

**La** - Il le sait?

**Ka** - Oui. On lui a dit en premier le week-end dernier.

**Jen** - Comment?

**Ka** - Et bien quand tu as des nausées alors que ton père t'a préparé ton repas préféré et que ton cher et tendre est à tes côtés dès que ça va pas…

**Jen** - Je vois.

**Ri** - Si vous voulez mon avis, mais ça reste le mien… je dirais que c'est Kate qui est la plus excitée par tout ça.

**Tous** - …

**Ri** - Oh me la fait pas à moi. J'te connais suffisamment pour l'affirmer.

**Ka** - Tu m'énerves des fois.

**Ri** - Si c'est que des fois.

**Esp** - Bon, je crois qu'on va de nouveau trinquer mais cette fois ci aux futurs parents.

**Roy** - Et au futur membre de la Brigade.

**Ka** - Oh non. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

**Roy** - On a le temps de voir.

**Ka** - C'est déjà tout vu. Fin de la discussion.

**Tous** - Oui Lieutenant.

**Eve** - Aux futurs parents.

**Tous** - Santé!

* * *

><p>Voili voilou.<p>

Plus qu'un chapitre...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour Bonjour les gens

J'annonce: **_C'EST LA FIN!_**! Et oui, il fallait bien que ça se finisse un jour.

Merci à tous et toutes d'avoir lu et surtout de m'avoir laissé des reviews si drôles et effrayantes (la personne se reconnaitra...)

**DISCLAIMER: pour le dernière fois, rien de ce qui touche à l'univers de Castle ne m'appartient!**

Bonne lecture. A très vite (j'espère) pour une new ff Castle

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Une heure et demi plus tard, le couple était de retour chez lui. Après une rapide explication quand à la soirée passée à Alexis et Martha, tous allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre respective. Alors que Kate était déjà au lit, à regarder une rétrospective du mariage du matin, Rick griffonnait sur un morceau de papier.

**Ka** - Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**Ri** - Hum? Oh, je m'amuse.

**Ka** - A quoi?

**Ri** - J'essaye de voir quand on pourrait se marier d'un côté…

**Ka** - Et de l'autre?

**Ri** - Je cherche un nom pour notre fils.

**Ka** - Tu t'es fait à l'idée?

**Ri** - Bien que je ne sache toujours pas comment tu peux en être sûre, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute… et puis, j'ai déjà Alexis alors…

**Ka** - Et tu as quoi pour le moment?

**Ri** - Niveau date: ça dépend de toi.

**Ka** - Moi?

**Ri** - Oui. Ça dépend si tu veux une robe plus large ou une robe à la Kate Middleton.

**Ka** - Ah oui… et ben… j'en sais trop rien pour le moment. Mais je te donnerais une réponse bientôt.

**Ri** - Okay.

**Ka** - Et pour la deuxième chose?

**Ri** - J'aurais besoin de ton avis à nouveau.

**Ka** - Ben voyons. Dis moi.

**Ri** - A choisir: Castle, Beckett ou Rodgers?

**Ka** - Vraiment?

**Ri** - Oui. Bon en toute logique, ça devrait être Castle mais… en sachant que mon vrai nom c'est Rodgers…

**Ka** - Beckett?

**Ri** - Ben… on dira que…ça pourrait être plus simple pour le protéger de la suite ou juste pour te rendre encore plus fière…

**Ka** - Rick, c'est être avec toi qui me rend fière. Peu importe la suite, j'en serais toujours fière. Et qu'on se marie que je m'appelle Castle, Rodgers ou Beckett, je m'en fiche. Parce que… tu es toi. Et parce que je t'aime.

**Ri** - Tu es la femme parfaite Katherine Beckett.

**Ka** - T'es pas mal dans le genre non plus Richard Castle.

Il reposa son bloc et son stylo, la prit tout contre lui et regarda la télé.

**Ri** - Non mais franchement, un futur roi qui demande un baiser devant tout le monde.

**Ka** - Je dirais plus un mari qui veut montrer à tous le monde qu'il aime sa femme.

**Ri** - Point de vue tellement féminin.

**Ka** - Mais tellement vrai. Et pour info, Mr l'écrivain, ça marche pour tous les hommes…pas que pour les futurs rois.

**Ri** - Serait ce un challenge Lieutenant?

**Ka** - A ton avis?

**Ri** - Oh mais même si j'ai l'impression de m'être pas mal débrouillé ce soir, je crois que je peux te montrer que je peux faire beaucoup mieux en privé!

**Ka** - Tu parles trop.

**Ri** - Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes!

**Ka** - Si tu le dis!

Il la coupa par un baiser plein d'amour dont lui seul avait le secret. De nombreux moments câlins plus tard, il s'endormirent paisiblement, rêvant chacun à un futur mariage princier: le leur!

* * *

><p>TA DAM!<p>

Voila, c'est fini!

See ya kids ;)


End file.
